Unheard of Vengence
by LordBahamut'sgirl
Summary: Albel is really upset with Fayt for beating him four times. But the killer has an idea to get his revenge. Just not how Fayt expects it. AlbelxFayt possible cussing, and can't remember anything else Read to enjoy.


Disclaimer: As I keep telling everyone and everyone tells me, I don't own the characters of Star Ocean till the end of time. And anything else that don't belong to this poor humie. Ah, the fate of the humie...Read and enjoy!

Warning: Just to give you a minor warning, This is a AlbelXFayt ficlet. No like, no read. You have been warned. Happy Readings!

* * *

Albel was trying to kill the air by slashing it with the Crimson Scourge. The warrior was angry at the truce with Aquaria, the monsters being so pathetically weak, and at Fayt Leingod. He defeated Albel the Wicked not once, not twice, but four humiliating TIMES!! Oh, Fayt was on the warrior's hit list. No mistaking that. His anger was about to explode when he heard the last voice he expected to hear.

"Hello, Nox. Hating the peace treaty?" asked Nel. The Aquarian scum. "What do you want?" he growled. The red-head smirked at the young man's aggression. "To see if you want to go to the Ruins of Mosel to meet up with Fayt and the others. It has been three years since we last fought together." The two-toned headed man grinned evilly. "Is that so? Then I won't pass up this opportunity to fight by his side again." The grin tipped her off. "You still hate him for besting you four times." Albel glared at the impetuous young woman. "It is none of your business if I hate him or not. What _your_ business is you leaving so I will get my things in order." The young woman sighed and left Albel to plot Fayt's humiliation.

The monsters were far too weak for Albel to be bothered with them. He wasn't even paying any attention to them and he still killed them in two hits. "Can't even so much as cast a spell! Weak!!" The warrior growled curses at the fiends. Nel whispered into Fayt's ear while the young murderous man ranted. "You need to keep your guard up. Albel wants you to suffer for defeating him four times." The blue haired man nodded and sighed.

"Well, you going to stand there all day or show us some _real_ challenge?" snapped Albel. Fayt nodded and led the group to the ruins basement. "Did you find some more monsters in there?" asked Cliff as the group walked down the first ramp. "Actually, I found two more levels in this place. I had to waste a couple of bombs I made to get a broken wall to fall and to reveal a door. I scanned the levels and I found that the bottom level is full of something truly evil. Something that Albel will enjoy fighting."

That perked the killer's interest but not enough to deter him from his grand plan. "What are we waiting for? The sun to fall out of the sky?" said Roger as the rest started forward. Albel stayed to the back of the group and worked out any loose threads the plan might have and ideas for torture if anyone interfered. "That look is really freaking me out." said Peppita. The Menodix boy nodded and whispered into Maria's ear about it. That started a _minor_ chain reaction to Fayt and Nel.

"This is going to be horrible...Any ideas?" asked the blue-haired man. "Take it up with him to his face. If he wants to fight again, fight again. If it's something else, I can't help you." said Nel. Fayt eyed her. "How comforting, Nel. How comforting." The red-head chuckled and left Fayt to himself. 'The hell I go through to be the leader..'

The first of the two levels were tough and Albel reveled in the fights. "Finally! Some _challenge!_" Fayt thanked the game creators and the gods for the insanely hard beasts. He thought the monsters diverted Albel's attention from this 'grand plan', but that wasn't the case. The beasts were hard, but not hard enough to divert a man with a mission.

"I think it's time to find our way out of here for the night. I'm tired." said Mirage and Cliff had to agree. "Okay. I'll leave the teleport stick here and we can pick up where we left off today." said Fayt and the rest agreed. The twenty-two year old left the stick in between a couple of cracks and used it to teleport to the entrance. They got there tents set up and a fire started as the full moons lit the sky. Fayt was eating when he saw Albel leave the encampment into the desert. Fayt took that as his cue to talk to Albel and figure out what the hell is making him so damn pissy.

He took his sword and went after the malevolent young man. After following the twenty-seven year old to a bleak glen of sand, Albel turned and faced the group's leader with baleful red eyes. "Albel Nox. What the hell is your problem?" The warrior nodded and took his sword out. "Albel, I am not going to fight you." The young man chuckled as he lain the blade against a thornless cactus. "I was thinking of something else. Entirely."

That look that Albel took on was not a good sign, but before Fayt could move to run away, the older man came at him and pushed him onto the sand. "Be a good boy and I'll be gentle. Try anything and I'll punish you." The younger of the two looked up in confusion as Albel took his shirt off. When he started taking off his toga and shoes, Fayt realized what he was up to. "Um...I didn't think you were that way. Albel..?" The other didn't seem to hear and continued to undress and Fayt, someway in hell, found that he was attracted to Albel's body.

"Like what you see?" asked Albel. Fayt was speechless and could do nothing as he watched Albel start to take _Fayt's_ clothes off. "Don't worry. It won't hurt much." Fayt only nodded and gasped as the older man settled his weight on top of the prone, younger man. The warrior started to kiss him lightly on his neck as his right hand pinched a hard nipple, making Fayt gasp loudly. The two started to get into it and as Fayt started getting louder, Albel covered the younger man's mouth with his own.

Nel wanted to see what Albel and Fayt were doing. Sure, she was being rather nosy, but she was sating the curiosity beast. What she saw was funny and highly strange. 'I never thought the Great and Wicked Albel Nox was that way. This will make for an interesting story in the morning.' She left to let the two have their..fun.

That morning was horrible. Fayt didn't want to get up and feel the sharp pain in his backside. "Hey Fayt, you wanna get up and talk to us about what Albel wanted? He was smiling _waaay _too much for anyone's comfort." The man moaned and slowly got up and out. "It's best you don't ask Albel. He'll only exaggerate it." Cliff and the others noticed the two _large_ hickeys on his neck. "Um..Albel and you dating?" asked Sophia. She didn't think Fayt was like that, but he was also the type to hide something like _that_.

"Just leave me alone and let me have the day off." he moaned. The others laughed and left to go about trying not to think of the evil grin Albel wore.

The end.

* * *

Okay, humies. This is your Star Ocean story from me. I don't know if I will write a sequel to this, but if I get many upon many review (Positive or constructive please) I will go ahead with it. Thank you and happy readings!! 


End file.
